Oh Christmas Tree
by RizzlesSwan
Summary: *One Shot* Maura s and Jane s Christmas preparations.


'Snow. I hate the stupid snow' Jane grumbled as she shovelled the snow off of their driveway. The only thing that kept her clearing the path was the thought of how excited her wife was to get a Christmas tree.

* * *

Earlier this morning Jane had been awoken by the gentle shaking of her arm and the distant calling of her name. She huffed and rolled over, placing the pillow over her head. A few minutes later she felt a weight on her hips, she peaked out from under the pillow to see the face of an excited Maura very close to her own. Her wife had straddled her hips and leant down, knowing Jane would be too curious not to look. The blonde's expression was full of childlike excitement and love and Jane couldn't help but smile lovingly, she threw the pillow from her head and flipped them over. 'Is there a reason you are waking me from my slumber?'

'Jane, we have to get a Christmas tree.' Maura tried to wriggle out from under Jane but her wrists were swiftly pinned above her head and a knee slipped between her thighs effectively rendering her immobile.

Hips pushed up to try and get the strong detective off of her but it only served to turn her on, an unabashed moan slipping from her lips as she began an unsteady rhythm against the leg pressing against her sensitive nerves. Nails dug into palms as hips moved faster and the pressure increased. Jane could see Maura getting closer and closer to the point of no return and quickly removed her leg, slipping off the bed and stalking off towards the bathroom, throwing a casual glance over her shoulder with a smirk 'Next time let me finish my dream and I might let you finish.'

* * *

This is how Jane found herself shovelling the snow from their driveway and off of their car while Maura was all toasty and warm inside probably trying to decide which boots were appropriate to go shopping for a tree but also matched her outfit. They climbed into the car after another fifteen minutes of half-hearted shovelling. Jane was tired, grumpy and now extremely cold but somehow her wife's presence always made things better. Maura sat in the passenger seat bouncing excitedly. She was an only child with busy parents so she never really celebrated Christmas, whereas the brunette came from a bigger family that got together every year to celebrate the holiday. Every year since Jane and Maura became friends they have spent this holiday together. The blonde joined in on the festivities of the Rizzoli clan, becoming more and more a Rizzoli herself, this year she officially became a Rizzoli-Isles.

This would be the first Christmas the women spend together as a married couple and this excited Maura more than the normal Christmas tree shopping did. She loved Jane more than anything in the world and she loved that she could officially call the detective hers. As soon as they exited the car, Maura reached out for Jane's hand and was greeted by cold hands lacing between her gloved fingers. With every step their shoulders touched and both women loved the contact it created between them. They spent an hour trying to find the perfect tree, all Jane wanted was a big one but Maura, as every year, needed that perfect one. It had to be symmetrical, the perfect height and shape, with the right amount of branches. Jane's unfocused mind wandered as she strolled behind her upbeat wife. 'Maura would you please pick a tree already. I'm freezing my tits off over here.'

'Jane, I highly doubt your breasts are going to fall off from the cold and none of these trees are right.' Maura huffed out as her face scrunched up in displeasure.

'What about this one? It's pretty big and it's green and that's all you need in a tree.'

Maura was about to list off all the things she needs for the perfect tree but Jane silences her with a kiss. 'Turn your big brain off and pick a tree so we can go home in the warm.'

'Oh and we can decorate the tree and we can watch Christmas movies and make cookies and and…'

'Yeah, we can do all of that but you need to pick a tree right now.'

Maura chose a tree relatively quickly, they strapped it to the roof of the car and made their way back to their home.

* * *

The Christmas tunes resonated from their home as they decorated the tree. Tinsel, baubles and flashing lights all made it onto the tree.

_**Sleigh bells ring, are you listening  
In the lane snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland**_

Jane's arms circled Maura's waist from behind, pulling her away from the tree with a gentle tug. She spun the blonde around to face her as her hips swayed to the song. Maura's hands run up the length of the brunette's torso and around her neck to tangle in her dark silky locks.

_**Gone away is the bluebird  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song as we go along  
Walking in a winter wonderland**_

They twirled around the room, eyes locked together as they smiled softly. This small moment they shared was full of absolute love and happiness. The adoration they had for each other clear in the other's eyes.

_**In the meadow we can build a snowman  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say, "Are you married?" We'll say, "No man"  
But you can do the job when you're in town**_

They leaned in at the same time as they usually did. Both needing to feel the other's lips pressed against their own. It was soft and slow, barely any pressure was applied as they enjoyed this magical moment that put them in the Christmas spirit.

_**Later on we'll conspire  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid, the plans that we've made  
Walking in a winter wonderland**_

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Christmas songs were still blasting through the house, Maura was standing in front of the now beautifully glimmering Christmas tree. Her body was comfortably resting against Jane´s who held the blonde in her arms. Both women proudly mustered their first Christmas tree, well the first tree they had decorated as a married couple.

Now Christmas could come and they were sure that it would be a memorable one.

***The End***


End file.
